Addicted to Silver
by xxxDoujinshi
Summary: Once you see it, your will bends you to follow it. Gold may be worth more to own and wear, but one glance at the sight of silver is enough to you enchant you in unlikely desire. Kuran Kaname is one victim to such, but if he gets too close, he would find dark secrets that the silver was trying to hide for so many years. CURRENT STATUS: REWRITTEN/BEING FIXED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

If my work is similar to other works, please critique, review, etc.

There might be OC here and there (I have yet to decide) New chapter tonight?

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

His hair; the smooth silver strands that stretch over his lavender eyes. His figure, slim, yet well structured with a slight feminine figure. His blood, the overwhelming sweet scent that fills my lungs. I am not obsessed with this man. No… I am addicted to him. Every fiber of my being wants to claim this man as my own. I want his body, soul, blood, heart, and love. However, my position, blood, and status creates a barrier between this beautiful creature and I.

Oh how he smiles. Oh how he's so misunderstood. Despite his scowls and ill nature towards others, his pure soul regrets his actions by the end of the day as he lays down on his bed. He cries time to time after starring into the ceiling. Sometimes I ponder on what thoughts he must be thinking. Stalking him? I am merely observing him. It's not wrong to deeply admire someone at a distant,... to get to know them a little better of course. Besides, it's the only way I can get closer to him without others knowing my feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 1: Acting Before Thinking

**Warning: Just be ready for the worst. It's rated M after all**

**Disclaimer (only writing this once): I don't own VK.**

**Enjoy~ I hope the way I format my stories makes sense to you all, if not, please complain.**

**Single Quotes are Thoughts (')**

**Double is Convo/Speaking (")**

**FIXED JUST A FEW TOUCH UPS**

* * *

Kuran Corps. Is now the most biggest company known in the world. After Kuran Haruka, and Kuran Juri left the world of the living, the company was passed to their only heir, Kuran Kaname. No one on earth should live to not know of his name. Famous for his flawless decisions, and commands. Merciless to those who fail, or fail to meet his expectations. His face and body was gorgeous. Tall height of 6'2", a well toned tanned body that's slightly slim, and finished with red brown eyes and chocolate hair. It was as if angels carved him in heaven. Even his bed techniques was far too great, that it even put an incubus to shame. Yes… Kuran Kaname was a breathing perfection. Of course, only to the public eye. Kaname knew he wasn't perfect. He needed something, someone. He needed someone to complete him.

_**-sighs- **_'If only it was that easy...'

Despite all the women and men who practically throw themselves to him, offering their very being to him as his lover, consort, wife, husband, ETC. His blood, and soul knows that no one can complete him. Their eyes only beam of lust, greed, or misguided interpretations of his rare kindness. That or the fact that he is a Pureblood vampire that is to be feared and respected, where nobles even try to set up their daughters and sons as potential mates for their own gain. He knew that there was nobody in the world that can make him full.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

'What a timing... Now who could it be this time...'

"Hello?"

_"Hello Kaname-sama! It's Takuma! Just wondering if you have time for lunch!?"_

Kaname put some distance between his ear and the phone. 'Ichijo is as loud as usual...' He then whipped his arm up to check the time on his watch. 'Already noon. Damn it.'

"I'm on break soon. Where, and what time are we meeting?"

_"Great! Shiki, and I will be at The Walk Avenue (1) to go eat at the Lagoon Cafe. Is that fine Kaname-sama?"_

"It's fine. I'll meet you at the The Walk Avenue South entrance gate. Good day."

_"See you later Kaname-sama!" **Click**_

Kaname grabbed his wallet, and keys then shoved in his pocket with his phone. Using his Vampire powers, he "jumped" straight to his car. That way he can avoided annoying squeals, and clinging behavior of his female co-workers.

* * *

**10 minutes Later**

* * *

Just as Kaname Parked around nearest space around South entrance, he heard Takuma's Voice.

"Kaname! Over Here!"

Kaname told his circle of loyal friends to call him Kaname in a casual manner whenever they're in public to avoid attention. He was already bombarded with many people staring at him at his office as well in the Vampire World, he didn't want to keep adding more to the list.

Ichijo Takuma is a noble vampire, as well as Kaname's childhood friend. Like Kaname, he comes from old money in the name of the Ichijo Clan. Every since Kaname's parents died, Takuma was always persistent in getting Kaname to go out to eat every now and then since his parents could no longer lived to do that. At first, Kaname refused, but Takuma never ending persistence was too annoying to fight off.

Shiki Senri is another noble vampire, as well as Kaname's cousin. Senri could have been a Pureblood, but his Uncle Rido fell in love with a noble vampire before he was arranged with a different Pureblood to marry. Thanks to Haruka producing an heir for the Kuran line, Kaname's grandfather allowed the marriage with much added discretion.

"Good Afternoon. Shall we head off, Takuma, Senri?"

Both nodded in agreement, and started to enter The Walk Avenue to the Lagoon Cafe. They ate, and relaxed knowing that the aura the three are giving off is creating a large barrier between them and a crowd of women. Senri was off on his own world as Takuma and Kaname talked about business, life, and such. As time passes through conversation, Kaname's lunch break was coming to an end.

"Takuma, Senri."

"Bye Kanama!"

Takuma waved frantically, and Senri gave a small sleepy nod then proceeded to drift back to gazing into the air as Kaname leaves.

It was a 7 minute walk to his car, and the constant piercing stares from the humans was popping every one of his little veins. Humans and Vampires alike were always trying so hard in hopes of making eye contact with him. So, he decided to look down a little to avoid looking into their eyes or else his eyes would get pierced by their sharp gazes. Kaname was determined to continued to walked forward in a straight line until suddenly, he felt someones presence walking towards him in front of him.

Every now and then, there's always a strong willed human that would have the guts to stand in front of Kaname. Determined, to have Kaname stop, and take his picture, get his number (vice versa), or ask him out on a date. No one yes yet to succeed.

But instead of stopping Kaname like he thought the human would, the figure just avoided him and walked passed him. This left Kaname confused and curious. Thus, he immediately decided to look up and see just WHO IN THE WORLD would pass and avoid such a person (vampire) like himself.

As Kaname lifted his head, hint of silver strands caught his eye. He stopped, turned around, and too get a closer look. To a simple human, it was a simple gaze upon the back of someones head, but with Kaname's vampire vision, he could see the softness of those silky silver locks in great detail. Kaname didn't know if it was instinct or some random act of his subconsciousness. He ran towards the silver haired figure and grabbed the figures left arm with his right. The figure shot up in slight shock and looked at Kaname with a face of annoyance. For a moment, all of Kaname senses was starting to go numb. Kaname gasped in awe as he saw the figure front face and body.

Kaname could only breathe one word in deep sweet seductive whisper "Beautiful~~"

\- "Uhhh..… Excuse me?

Kaname almost couldn't believe such a creature existed in the dreaded world. The figure before him was stunning. His hair; the smooth silver strands that stretch over his lavender eyes on his pale face like silk.

'Oh my gosh those gorgeous lilac eyes.'

His figure, slim, yet well structured with a slight feminine touch, laced with perfection and tone.

'Oh so this one is male. Yet, why does the skin of his arm feel so soft, and smooth in my hand?'

For the first time since he laid gaze upon the Silverlette before him, Kaname finally breathed in. 'OH MY GOD'

His BLOOD, the overwhelming sweet scent that filled lungs to which cannot be compared to any delicacy.

\- "UM EXCUSE ME?!"

Kaname snapped back into reality and heard the silver figure speak once more.

\- "Could you let go of me now? I'm kind of busy ya know."

"What is your name?"

\- "Huh?"

"What is your name?" Kaname said with a tiny bit force.

\- "Er, I don't give my name to strangers. So could you let go of me now? I stated earlier that am fucking busy."

"My name's Kuran Kaname. Surely you've heard of me. Now, who are you?"

\- "Look pal, I don't care who YOU are. NEVER heard of you. Now LET. THE FUCK. GO."

Kaname ignored the fact that the silver figure didn't know him, he can't waste time in trying to explain who he was. Especially when he felt the soft arm in his hand slipping away from his grasp. Kaname gripped on to the Silverlettes arm a little tighter. Some how inside, he knew that if it let go, he wouldn't be able to see this beautiful man ever again.

"I'll let go if you just tell me your name. Simple as that."

The silver figure let out an annoyed sigh and glared at Kaname.

\- "Kiryuu Zero. Happy? Now let go of me damn it!"

Satisfied, Kaname let go of the Silverlettes arm. The silver figure gave Kaname a scowl and walked away. Kaname just stood there to stare at until the silver figure was nowhere to be seen.

'So his Name is Kiryuu Zero. Zero… How cruel yet somehow fitting.'

Kaname walked to back to his car, and sat in the seat for awhile. He wanted to take a moment to savor the sight, touch and that SMELL that he recently witnessed just a few moments ago. There was no one, not even his past lives, that he has ever encountered with such beauty. Something suddenly clicked in Kaname's brain. Kaname took his cell out and speed dialed his most trusted friend, servant, and follower.

"Yes Kuran-sama. What is it that you need?"

"Hello Seiren. I need you to investigate, and have a file detail ready for a person named Kiryuu Zero as soon as possible."

"It shall be done."

Kaname started his car and drove towards his building. He "jumped" once more into his office and slumped himself into his chair. Kaname couldn't help but to savor once more the wonderful sensations of the one named Kiryuu Zero. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled the Silverlettes name. His eyes engraved the color of lavender as his mind remembered the gaze they shared. His throat became dry after smelling such sweet scent of blood underneath the pale creamy soft skin that lingered in his right hand. Kaname knew that he wasn't being himself. He knew that what he was doing right now, could be the most unexpected, and the most creepiest thing he has ever done. But he didn't care. Everything about this Zero that he has seen so far was intoxicating. Kaname knew that he wanted more from this man. He is starting to get addicted.

* * *

**Enjoy~**

**Thanks for the reviews, Follows, Favs, ETC**

**irmina - The reason for Zero's tear will be explained in the future chapters. (Stay Tuned~ ^.^)**

**Evanthe Beelzenef - Zero is Human~ ^.^**

**ben4kevin - ^.^ Dark Kaname is good**

**StrayDogHowling028 - Chocolate~ Nice Simile ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fuck Just Happen

**Semi-Zero POV/normal POV**

**Hope you like it~**

**Please complain, critique, review, etc mwaha**

**FIXED**

* * *

Of all days, it had to be today.

It was hot today, and Zero had to wear a dark long sleeve shirt. He was on his way to meet with his only friend, Takamiya Kaito, at the North entrance of The Walk Avenue. Apparently, Kaito wanted to introduce a friend he met when he was out on his "adventure". What pissed Zero out the most, is the fact that Kaito knew that he didn't like going out in public since He stood out from the crowd with his unusually hair color. Especially when the sun was shining in it's peek of all that is bright.

'Gah, I'm already standing out. Damn my hair. I should've probably dye it or something'

Zero glared and scoffed to himself. He just wanted to hurry up, meet with Kaito and whoever the bastard his that he wants to introduce, then get the fuck out. He picked up his pace and walked faster.

There was a guy in Zero's way that didn't seem to be looking at where he was going. Zero dodged the man, and kept walking on until a sudden movement tugged on his left arm. He looked up, to see who the fuck it was. It was a brunette man whose red brown dazed eyes looked as if he was dazed in a dream like state as though he was thinking deeply about something. Despite Zero's curiosity, he was in a rush, and was too pissed off at Kaito to be wasting time. As much as Zero' would like to leave, the brunette man doesn't appear to be wanting to let go of his hand.

"Uhhh..… Excuse me?

The Brunett figure didn't say anything but gasp. The responseless man was starting to piss Zero off.

"UM EXCUSE ME…..Could you let go of me now? I'm kind of busy ya know."

\- "What is your name?"

"Huh?" Zero looked at the brunette with a confused frown.

\- "What is your name?"

'The fuck he wants my name for? Man, this guys totally weird.'

"Er, I don't give my name to strangers. So could you let go of me now? I stated earlier that am fucking busy."

\- "My name's Kuran Kaname. Surely you've heard of me. Now, who are you?"

"Look pal, I don't care who YOU are. NEVER heard of you. Now LET. THE FUCK. GO."

'This guys fucking insane'

\- "I'll let go if you just tell me your name. Simple as that."

Zero sighed in annoyance. This Kuran Ka-Ka-Doodle-whatever wasn't gonna let him go until he gave the dude what he wanted. Zero wouldn't have conflicted with his inner consciousness to debate whether or not to give away his name, but he was already late for meeting up with Kaito. Zero let out another sigh in annoyance.

"Kiryuu Zero. Happy? Now let go of me damn it!"

As soon as the hand around Zero's arm loosed, Zero gave the man a scowl and walked away as fast as possible.

'Maybe I should've gave him a fake name. Whatever, too late now. ' He was running late.

* * *

**Moments Later**

* * *

"Hey Kaito! Sorry I was late. This freak randomly stopped me wanting to know my name"

Kaito laughed and gave Zero a pat on the shoulder.

"Well that's no surprise. You are good looking. Who doesn't want to hit on you?"

Zero let out a huff and frowned at Kaito.

"Whatever. Now where is that friend of yours? I am not gonna fucking stick around if he changed his mind and decided not to come."

"He'll be here soon. Give him a chance. He's a busy guy ya know… Oh there he is! OY AKATSUKI! OVER HERE!"

A tall man with blonde-orange hair was jogging up towards them. He looked tall enough to be 6'4", with defined muscle tones. Though he had no facial expression, he had a sharp face of top model or host that synced well with his body. He was wearing a full white suit with a black tie, finished with black clads. The aura and pheromones he released around him made girls, and a few guys swoon as he approached us.

"I'm sorry Takamiya. My manager was nagging me about leaving. I was forced to sign a few pieces of paper work before I left."

"It's fine, It's fine. At least you here now. HEY! I told you to call me Kaito!"

Kaito figured he should give up since Akatsuki always calls him Takamiya no matter how many times Kaito told him to call him by his first name. Then again, giving up wasn't his style.

Akatsuki ignored Kaitos last remark. He shifted his body to gear his attention towards Zero's direction.

"So Takamiya, are gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. He smiled and gestured his hand.

"Akatsuki, this is Kiryuu Zero. Zero, this is Kain Akatsuki. He runs a stock business as well as a few well known nightclubs here and there."

Zero extended a hand to greet the tall man.

"Nice to you meet you"

Akatsuki on the other hand, took Zero's hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it soflty.

"Nice to you you too. I must say. If I had known that Takamiya would introduce me to someone as breathlessly beautiful like yourself, I would've rushed here faster."

This made Zero blush small pads of pink on his cheeks, and redden his ears. The kiss was too unexpected, that it made Zero unconsciously pull his hand back from Akatsuki's grasp in a rapid motion. Zero shook it head. Despite the shocking gesture of greeting, Kain Akatsuki did seem like a gentlemen, so Zero decided to not put too much thought into it. After all, this guy did seem like a foreigner.

"Errr… Thanks… for the compliment?"

"You're welcome. Is it alright if I call you Zero? Or would you like me to apply a formality?"

"Zero is just fine"

-eh hem-

Akatsuki and Zero turned to look at Kaito.

"Yeah, I exist so, wanna grab lunch? On me!"

Zero gave Kaito a small smile.

"Sorry Kaito but I got to go to work. I was only able have enough time to meet up.

"Its fine. We'll meet up again later K?"

Zero waved good bye, and walked for about 10, 15 steps, he was alarmed by an unexpected pull on his left arm.

'Oh what the fuck. Not AGAIN'

When Zero turned to look to see who the hell it was that wanted his attention again the SECOND TIME, instead of a certain burnette, he was greeted by an orange haired man, who was none other than Akatsuki Kain.

"Uh do you need something Kain-san?"

"Please call me Akatsuki. If you don't mind, may I have your number?"

"Er, I do mind. I don't give my number to people I don't know very well. Sorry. Um, Can you let go please? I need to go to work. I don't want to get fired."

"Oh, sorry, and don't worry it's pretty understandable to not give your number away to people you barely know."

Akatsuki released his hand in slight disappointment, but he was amused. He didn't like easy people, and Zero was clearly not one to be swoon by mere flirtatious acts.

Zero on the other hand felt a little awkward at rejecting Akatsuki, but he did in fact, barely knew him at all. AND he had work to do.

"Er, I gotta go. Catch ya later"

"Good bye Zero. Have a good day."

Zero waved good bye, as Akatsuki waved back. After the two parted, Akatsuki headed back to where Kaito was standing alone, waiting in irritation.

"Done Aka? Took ya long enough."

"Yes, I have finished with some small business with zero... Hey Takamiya, could you do me a small favor?"

"Ya want me to set up a date with you an Zero."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"K, but lunch's on you."

Akatsuki grinned. He liked it when people can take a hint by reading the atmosphere rather than asking useless questions.

"Deal."

* * *

**Night Fall**

* * *

Zero was exhausted. He really needed to find a new job. Since the restaurant Crown Walls opened, it's been busy almost everyday. He threw his bag aside next to the front doorway. First thing to do, is shower. He took of his clothes, and stared at his own body, dishearten by the state it was in. Even though he didn't cover his windows closed with the curtain, he didn't really care at that point whether if people saw him naked or now. Besides, he lived on the second floor. It's not like anyone is gonna climb a ladder to peep on him or anything. After a nice hot soak and scrubbing 5 times, he walked out of the bathroom with his bathrobe covering his body. He continued his usual "after work rituals" of checking his phone next. Instead of a message notification from work, he received a text from Kaito instead.

_Hey Zero! You have a day off Saturday right? Wanna go to a nightclub? Call me!_

Clicking through his contacts list of 3 people, he clicked on Kaitos name and placed his phone next to his ear.

_**Brrrr... Brrrr... Brrrr**_

_"Yo"_

"Hey Kaito. Why do you want to go to the club all of a sudden?"

_"Well I wanted to hang out with you. Plus, I ask Akatsuki if we could hang out at his top club Black Fire."_

_"And so...?_

_"WE GET IN AND AKATSUKI SAID THAT EVERYTHING'S FREE! COME ON! Let's not let this sweet opportunity go to waste"_

**-sighs- **"Fine. You got me convinced. What time?"

_"8 o'clock at Aqua Drive"_

"Alight meet you there."

_**Click**_

**-sighs-**

A sudden chill ran down Zero's spine. He thought it was odd, but he knew that his body reacted in certain ways for a certain reason. So He decided to take his pajamas out of his draws and went to change in the bathroom.

After a few moments of brushing his teeth, and drying his hair. Zero threw himself onto his bed and looked up onto the ceiling. He smiled with eyes of deep sorrow as tears dropped from his eyes. Before passing out, he whispers 3 small words to himself.

"Good Night Zero"

* * *

Much Thanks, and Much love to Favs. Reviews. Follows. ETC


	4. Chapter 3: Healthy Brown Nosing

**FIXED**

**...WARNING. WARNING. WARNING...**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**REALLY STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE "IT"**

**WARNING**

* * *

The Sun was setting, and building should be empty, leaving only the Level B security guards. The only one that would typically stay after work hours, was Kuran Kaname. As the president and CEO of his cooperation, his office was his home. He had no leisurely time go to his estate whenever he pleases. Besides, today was a special day, for he was waiting for something to come in as he anticipated it would.

_**Katchak**_

'Speak of the devil'

Seiren comes in and bows to Kaname as usual.

"Kuran-sama. I have the information file."

"Thank you Seiren. You may leave it on my desk and leave."

Seiren sets the neatly filed document on Kaname's desk, bows once more, then leaves the office while closing the door behind her.

Using his vampire powers, Kaname locked the door and placed a seal on it to make sure absolutely no one would come for safety precautions. With much added assurance that no one could see him, he picked up the document file and kissed it delicately as though it was his first born child. Oh how thankful he was to Seiren. This precious little file had the bits of information he wanted of his beautiful lilac flower. Kaname sat back into his chair and carefully opened the file and looked through the files repeatedly up and down as if it were his favorite pornstar picture on a magazine.

* * *

**PROFILE**

(_Imagine a photo of Zero's expressionless face_)

Name: Kiryu Zero

Age: 19

Birth Date: October 24, N/A

Current Resident: 0001 Owl Earl Dr. Apt.7 Tokyo, Japan 12345

Phone Number: 003-XXX-XXXX

PHYSICAL

Gender: Male

Weight: 106 pounds

Height: 5'9"

Hair/Eyes: Silver/Lavender

Blood Type: A

* * *

Kaname couldn't help but to smirk to himself.

'Ohhhh, blood type A. How fitting for a level A pureblood such as myself chuckle OH, there's more'

* * *

Current Job: Waiter at Traditional Japan

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Relatives: N/A

Guardians: N/A

School: N/A

* * *

'What on earth….'

Kaname released the spell on the lock.

"Seiren!"

Seiren appeared in, kneeled before Kaname, and was prepared for any order.

"Yes, Kuran-sama?"

"Is there no more information for Kiryuu Zero other than this?"

"Yes Kuran-sama. There was no other documents or files for "Kiryuu Zero". The files were either currently unavailable, or never existed. I made sure to check outside sources as well."

Kaname was felt small jerk in his heart. The poor silverlette. His poor, poor silverlette.

He seemed so strong when we first encountered. Oh what devastation, and tragic past he must have. Kaname can relate to him. Having no Mother, Father, or Siblings. Thoughts such as these made Kaname feel as though he were fated with Zero.

But, sometimes fate can't do everything by itself. So Kaname decided to help it a little by paying his lilac eyed angel for a visit.

"Kuran-sama?"

Kaname forgotten Seiren was there. It's so hard to concentrate or even notice someone's presence when you think of someone so beautiful, captivating.

'Really, Zero could be the end of me'

"Ah, Yes. Um. Seiren."

"Yes, Kuran-Sama"

"Please send Aidou here. I wish to retire for the evening and head home. Also, tell him that I expect most of the paperwork done by tomorrow morning."

"It shall be done." Thus Seiren left once more.

Kaname grabbed all his personal belongings and walked to his car since none of his coworkers are there. He started his car, and flicked his GPS on. He typed the address 0001 Owl Earl Dr. Tokyo, Japan 12345. He smiled to himself.

'It wouldn't hurt to go on a little detour before going home.'

* * *

**At Zero's Apartment**

* * *

Kaname arrived in front of Zero's apartment near a fence beside some bushes. It was old, but it did look like it was renewed recently for new upcoming residents.

'Oh Zero. You don't belong here. A beauty like you deserves the best of the best. You belong somewhere that matches your gorgeous features, somewhere beyond compare,... with me by your side.'

Kaname walked behind the building where the large windows showed most of the interior design of the home. Most of which were closed, or covered by some blind or curtain. Zero's window was disclosed, but much to Kaname's displeasure, Zero's apartment was located on the second floor.

'Damn it. just my luck….. Oh? My luck indeed'

There just so happen to be a large tree parched behind the apartment complex. Kaname jumped on a thick branch and sat down. Coincidentally, the branch Kaname sat on, was the perfect height to view through Zero's window.

Hmm... 'I see that Zero's stuff is in the room... but where is Zero?'

Suddenly, a door from the left side opened. That surprised Kaname a little, but what Kaname witnessed next, almost made him fall from the tree. Kiryuu Zero came out, wearing a bathrobe on his body. Despite the cloth covering his body, Kaname could image the sweet wonders and smooth skins of Zero's gorgeous body.

The wet silver hair shined gloriously and framed his pale heart shaped face. His body, wet, dripping with water and the steam emitting from it made his body look very, very HOT.

'Oh Kami. Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh KAMI. Zero... you are indeed very beautiful. Oh, if only I could take you now. If only you were mine. If you were, I would pleasure constantly without stopping until we both are satiated.'

Unconsciously, Kaname's hand reached down to his lower half, and proceeded to unzip his pants and released his hard member. Stroking it slowly with steady pace as he imagines Zero beneath him on his bed. The more he thinks of zero moaning with every one of his thrusts, the more his member was grow impatient. Kaname gradually picked up his pace. He was breathing harder, trying to suppress his moan from escaping his lips. He glanced at Zero's half naked body one last time, then released himself as moaning Zero's name in a husky low whisper as he milked himself to full satisfaction.

"Zero~~"** Huff... Huff...**

As Kaname breathe heavily, he saw Zero shudder and take some clothes and walk back into bathroom. Kaname couldn't help but to smile to himself.

'If only Zero would shudder with me as we release of milks of love and semen together as we make love'

Kaname looked at himself for a moment. Seeing his disordered state, he figured it was time to go home. Grabbing a tissue from a small packet, Kaname wiped off his body fluids from his sticky hands, tossed the tissue aside, then jumped from the tree to his car. Somehow, he felt that he should stay a little longer, but he couldn't after that he told Seiren that he was going home, and much time did pass when he left his office. With one last glance at Zero's front door, he couldn't help but to smile in regret about leaving the silverlette all by himself in the lonely apartment.

"Good night Zero"

Kaname drove away towards the Kuran Mansion.

* * *

**Thank you for the Favs. Follows. Reviews. ETC**

**:D**

**Much Appreciations**

**Much Love**

**and Much Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4: Black Fire

For several days, Kaname went to "visit" Zero. It was frustrating. Zero has been doing the exact same thing everyday at the exact same time when he comes out of the shower, except for eating once. ONCE. It bothered Kaname. Despite all that, he still enjoyed masturbating when imagining Zero's naked body everytime he comes out of the bathroom, but it was the fact that he wasn't learning anything new about Zero that was irritating him the most.

This time Kaname was planning on visiting Zero an hour earlier than usual. The plan was on the verge of becoming pointless, since Zero arrived home early as well. That was until Kaname caught the sight of Zero wearing something that was much, MUCH more different than what he usually wore. Once again, Kaname was allured by the sight of Zero once more. Zero was wearing tight black skinny jeans completed with black converse shoes with a form fitting gray shirt that had a large circular cut on top in which exposed one side of Zeros shoulder. Kaname eye's hazed in the evening of daydreams.

'If he dresses like that in front of me everyday...oh my god~~'

As Zero headed out the door, Kaname snapped out of his trance. He was a little curious as to where Zero was going, and why he was dressed in such a exposed sexy manner. Well, Kaname did have a lot of free time, thanks to Aido doing all his paperwork. That, and the fact that Zero would definitely attract a lot of perverts, Kaname couldn't risk letting Zero go through that kind of danger.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

* * *

It was easy for Kaname to follow Zero. The town Zero was walking through was a place that Kaname is very familiar with. So finding places to hide while stealthing without being seen was very easy for Kaname. Zero on the other hand, spotted Kaito underneath the sign for Aqua Drive, and ran towards him.

"Hey Kaito!"

"Hey Zero! Wow you look great! Ready to go?"

"Thanks you too, and yeah, lets go."

Kaname looked from afar with his eyes filled with jealousy as he see's Zero with another man that he assumes to be Zero's friend. He wished he was the one walking by Zero's side, yet here he was, watching from distance to insure that no one knows what he's doing. He knew that to just admire someone from far away will get him nowhere near any kind of relationship with that person. Kaname just had to do something about this situation. But just as he was in the process of thinking, Kaname looked ahead to see the direction the two were headed, and to Kaname's advantage, they were headed towards Black Fire in which the owner just so happened to be one of Kaname's closest friends, Kain Akatsuki. This was a timing Kaname would not let go. While in a midst of fazing a plan, something else caught him off guard in surprise. There, outside in front of the club building, was Kain.

If Kain was out of his office from the main building, it was to check maintenance with one of his many clubs. Kain would typically be at his private VIP room, looking down at the main floor stage through a tinted window that could see from the inside out, if he wasn't checking maintenance. And there he was, outside, as though he was waiting for someone.

Kaname's hunch was correct, with more overflowing curiosity. Zero's friend approached Kain, they greeted each other, then Kain led them into the club past the entrance guards.

Much to Kaname's delight, the entrance guards were vampires, and they knew Kaname is a Pureblood. So when Kaname approached the club entrance, they immediately opened the door for him without question.

'Being a pureblood is such a blessing for times like these.'

* * *

**The Club**

* * *

Rather than walking through the crowded club, Akatsuki led Kaito and Zero through a secret pathway that was located behind the walls of the building in which Akatsuki and other high end associates use to either get to the private VIP room to discuss business with Akatsuki, or to VIP rooms from the front door, vice versa, for convenience purposes. Akatsuki opened a door to a VIP room and gestured Kaito and Zero to enter before him.

"Woah! Damn Akatsuki! This place is wicked~!"

Zero nodded in agreement "It looks better than I thought"

Akatsuki smiled in satisfaction.

"Why Thank you, I appreciate your compliments"

Just as Kaito and Zero smiled back at Akatsuki, a man dressed in a black suit walked in and whispered something into Akatsuki's ear.

"I apologize Takamiya, Zero. There's some business that i must attend to immediately. Please enjoy your evening, and if there's anything you need, just ask your personal server."

Kaito and Zero looked at Akatsuki in small confusion, but bid Akatsuki a farewell as Akatsuki left the VIP room.

Akatsuki hoped it was just for business. He did not expect his leader Kuran Kaname to show up at his club at this time of hour. Kaname would usually have Serien call Akatsuki a few days ahead of time to arrange a meeting time for the convenience of both parties. To have a sudden unexpected visit from his leader, worried Akatsuki a little.

Akatsuki walked into his office where he is greeted by Kaname. Akatsuki in return, gestured a small bow with his left arm straightened across his stomach.

"Evening Akatsuki, you were probably wondering why I arrived without notice"

"Good evening Kaname-sama, and yes I have. Is there something you need from me?"

Kaname thinks carefully for a moment before he spoke. He didn't want Akatsuki to find out what he has been doing for the past for days.

"Yes, I was driving through the neighborhood in search of some flowers to place on my parents grave, and I just so happened to see you outside of the building. It's quite unlikely of you to out of your club office."

"Ah, I see. I was waiting for a two people to be escorted into the VIP rooms"

"You would have the security guards to do that. They must be quite something to have the wild Kain Akatsuki to escort them."

Akatsuki scoffed in his mind at his nickname wild. "Yes they are indeed"

"Care to introduce them to me?"

"Are you sure Kaname-sama?"

"I am sure."

A guard opened the door for Akatsuki as Kaname followed Akatsuki from behind. The both walked towards the VIP room. Akatsuki opened the door to see Kaito by himself.

"Takamiya, where is Zero?"

"Zero went to the bathroom for a sec. SO… Who's that?"

"Takamiya, this is Kuran Kaname. Kaname, this is Takamiya Kaito"

"Nice to meet you Takamiya-san"

"Call me Kaito. wait… WAIT. ARE YOU THAT KURAN. KURAN CORPS?! HOLY SHIT!"

"Takamiya, please calm down! We don't need unnecessary commentary."

Kaito couldn't take it, he freaked out and ran out the door while screaming his pants off. Akatsuki ran after him. He had to catch him. If Kaito opens his mouth to the public saying Kaname was in the club Akatsuki wouldn't live to see the sun.

Kaname decided it was best for him to sit down and wait. There was no point in running around like a maniac to shut one person up. As Kaname was settling himself onto a seat, Zero walked in.

"Hey Kaito. I'm back!"

Zero was a little startled by the presence of a burnett in front of him.

"Uh, who are you?

Kaname was a tad hurt from Zero forgetting who he was. Perhaps that was for the better. Kaname smiled widely at Zero. Being able to see Zero face to face again made troubles of the evening all worth while. Zero is as enchanting and as lovely, just like their first meeting.

"My name is Kuran Kaname. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, my is… wait. Kuran… Kuran… where did I hear you from…? "

"Perhaps in a newspaper somewhere or-"

Zero cut Kaname off, and raised his voice in shock.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU. THAT PERVERT FROM THE WALK."

"I assure you, I am not a pervert. Scouts Honor"

"What The FUCK. First you won't let go of my hand and now you stalk me!? WTF"

"It was a mere coincidence. I am a friend of Kain Akatsuki, and he wanted to introduce me to some new friends he met. Please believe me."

"Coincidence my ass. I'll fucking believe it when Akatsuki-san says that from his mouth.

Zero turned and sat at the opposite end of Kaname.

"Stay right fucking there."

Kaname nodded and didn't move a single muscle. He didn't want to upset his Silverlette any further. Now that Kaname is getting a more proper look at Zero

* * *

**Moments Later**

* * *

Akatsuki and the now calm Kaito came back to the VIP room. They both stopped and stared at the heavy atmosphere between Zero and Kaname. Kaito opened his mouth to speak in order to break that silence, but Zero beat him to it.

"Akatsuki-san!" Zero yelled.

Akatsuki jumped a little in surprise. He didn't expect Zero to yell suddenly.

"Uh, Yes Zero?"

Zero pointed a sharp finger towards Kaname's face.

"Do you know you THAT is?"

Akatsuki cleared his throat. "Yes, he is one of my closest friends."

Zero then turned his head and continued to glare at Kaname.

Kaname on the other hand, felt a sweat drop down on the side of his face. He gave Zero a small smile.

"I'm really not a pervert. I promise. How about you give me a chance?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm asking you out on a small get-to-know-each-other outing."

Zero looked puzzled "So you mean a date?"

Kaname chuckled a little. 'I wish!'

"No, no. Not a date. Just an outing to change your current opinion on me."

Zero's brain was having a conflict. Kaito tackled Zero all of a suddenly.

"Come on Zero! Don't be such a prick! Give the man a chance!"

Kaito whispered in Zero ear. "Dude, he's KURAN Kaname, from KURAN CORPS! You'll never lad on such a big fish EVER in your life.

Zero sighed. 'I did land on a big fish… TWICE' Then whispered back to Kaito "I don't care."

"Come on!"

Zero sighed again and glared back to Kaname.

"Fine. One outing. If you can't convince me, then stay away from me"

Kaname smiled in delight. He couldn't believe it. Zero actually AGREED to go out on an outing with him. Kaname immediately was thinking of all the things he could do to give Zero a good time. In the midst of thoughts, Kaname was completely unaware of a pair eyes that looking at him with pure envy.

It was time for Kaname to leave, and he almost forgot to ask for Zero's number. He already had it based on Sirens find for infomation for Zero, but it would be wiser to ask for the number directly from him. Otherwise, Kaname would be digging his grave deeper than it already is.

"Zero, may I have your number to contact you about our plans?"

"No. It's against my private policy to not give my number to people I barely know.

"Then how should I contact you?"

"Gah FINE. Touche pervert….. Here"

"Thank you. Sorry to interrupt your fun. I shall be leaving. Have a good evening everyone."

Kaname left, and Akatsuki followed. Kaito dragged Zero to the dance floor. Zero tried his best to act as if he was having a blast, but he couldn't now that his head is filled with worry for what may happen in the future.


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Make Plans

Kuran Kaname has been staring at his phone ever since Zero's has given him his number himself. Sure Kaname already had his Silverlette's number, but to actually receive it directly from the person you love, the feeling is unbelievable. He figured he should call Zero soon about their date. 'I mean, on an outing.' hmmm…. 'It would be interesting to see Zero's reaction as I call him.'

Just as Kaname got up to leave the Office, Aido blocked the doorway with tears on the verge of following out of his eyes.

"Aido, please move. I have somthing to attend to this evening"

"But Kaname-sama! I can't take this anymore! You've been leaving me with your paperwork and other means of business for the past 5 days!"

"I'm sorry Aido, but I'm facing a personal matter at the moment. Please cover for me today. I promise today will be the last."

**T-T** "Ok Kaname-sama. Only for you."

"Thank you Aido, if it will make you feel any better, I will come back tonight and help you sign and file the remaining paperwork that needs to be done."

"Thank you Kaname-sama, Have a good evening."

* * *

**At Zero's Place**

* * *

Kaname went around the back and stared at the tree. He poured a bottle of expensive water round the base of the tree. 'Thank you for existing'

Then he proceeded his, now daily routine. He looked through Zero's window to see if he was going to come out of the bathroom with just his towel again, but for some reason, Zero was dressed in his work clothes instead of his usual pajamas. Kaname followed Zero's eyes to see what Zero was looking at, and it appears that Zero's was staring at his cell phone. 'Was Zero waiting for me to call him?' Kaname got excited. He could not believe what he was witnessing at this moment.

Kaname flipped his phone open and speed dialed Zero by pressing on the number 0 (lol)

_**Burrrrrrrr…...Burrrrrrr….**_

When Zero's phone vibrated, he picked up and answered that call.

_**Burrrrrrrr…...Burrrrrrr….**_

'That's odd, my call didn't go through. Did he give me the wrong number? No, that can't be. I already have his number on file, and it matches the one he given me at the club.

Kaname closed his phone and continued to watch Zero. His silverlette was acting differently. Zero's facial expression looked hard and cold. When he hung up, he had a sad look on his face as though he was in excruciating pain. Kamane figured that if he was going to call Zero, now is the time to do it. He flipped his phone, and speed dialed Zero once more.

**_Burrrrrrrr…...Burrrrrrr…._**

"_Hello?_"

'Finally, it came through this time!.' "Hi Zero, It's me, Kuran Kaname"

"_Oh, you. So what do you want?_"

"I was hoping to know what day is your next day off? You know, for our outing?"

"_I know. I, uh, I have a day off tomorrow, but I have, uh, plans._"

"What hours do you have plans for?"

"_In the evening…_"

"Then, can a set our outing for tomorrow in the morning close to noon?"

"_Uh, sure…._"

"Great, Shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

"_Sure…_"

"Great see you tomorrow"

_**Click**_

Zero sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a full day. Well, he might as well enjoy the outing. It might actually help him relax for what is to come in the evening…. Wait, Kuran was going to pick him up… he was going to pick him up…. AT HIS PLACE!? 'How the FUCK did he get his address?!. Wait Zero, calm yourself down, he could have gotten it from Kaito. Danm Kaito, I'll kick his ass for this. Zero's sighed again, and decided to sleep with his clothes on. He didn't feel like changing, and he had to shower tomorrow morning anyway. He sighed softly once more.

"Good night Zero." When Zero closed a single tear fell from the right left side of face, and slept.

* * *

**What A Happy Man**

* * *

Kaname couldn't contain himself. He can't believe he was going on a date with his beautiful Silverlette. He flipped his and dialed Sirens Number.

"Siren! Please tell Aido that I cannot come to office tonight or tomorrow! I'll send Takuma to help him!"

"It shall be done Kuran-Sama."

Kaname drove to his estate. He walked as elegantly, and as diligently as he could while ignoring his servants questions without looking as if he was in a rush. As soon as he closed the doors of his bedroom, he tossed his coat, and bag aside and threw himself on his bed. Kuran Kaname, for the first time in all his life times, took a pillow and squealed into it like a 13 year old girl who had her first crush. He grinned widely to himself, but he knew that it's not the time to relax. He had to get ready for tomorrow.

Kaname called his head butler.

"Jordan, please call Takuma. I need him to help Aido tomorrow morning till evening.

"It shall be done."

"Thank you, and when your done, please tell the head maid to help me select my best clothes for tomorrow."

"It shall be done."

Jordan left the room. Grinned once more before heading towards the bathroom. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	7. Chapter 6: Noon Date

**I'm ALIVE! (x_x) so many things happened lolz**

**.Ch. 1-3 have been fixed/changed/updated.**

**Next Chapter will be released after F/C/U Ch. 4/5**

**Any questions, comments, concerns, reviews, critiques are much appreciated.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kaname's Estate**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The air was crisp, and the sky had only a few clouds floating in the atmosphere. Kuran Kaname usually despised waking up in such an early morning, but today was the only exception. Kaname couldn't help but to smile at the sun shining down on his tanned vampire skin. A 45 minute shower to make sure every spot on his body is clean, and wearing clothes that he and his head maid have carefully selected for today's day. Just as Kaname was getting ready, his head butler knocks on the door.

"Yes, Jordan. You may enter."

The door slowly opens, and the butler gave Kaname a 90 degree bow before while balancing a try in one hand before entering the room. "Kuran-sama, your glass has been refilled".

"Thanks you Jordan, you may leave it on my desk."

When the glass of water was placed on the table, Jordan bowed again before exiting Kaname's room. Kaname grabbed the glass and dropped 2 blood pills into the water.

This was Kaname's 6th cup. He was going to spend a large amount of time with such a sweet scented silver angel out in the sun, and he did not want to risk losing control in the middle of the day and exposing his vampire nature to Zero. Just remembering the scent of Zero's blood is making Kaname's eyes glow slightly into crimson, and making Zero hate him, was the last thing Kaname wanted.

Though Kaname wanted to spend the whole day with Zero, Zero did have something else to attend to in the evening. Seeing that it was time to leave, Kaname grabbed his things, and bid his servants farewell.

* * *

**Zero's Apartment**

* * *

Zero was getting anxious. Today was going to be a full day with whatever Kuran has planned,... and his "appointment" in the evening. Zero let out a sigh of distressed and rubbed his forehead, then jumped with he heard an unexpected knock on the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by with a smile of unnecessary seduction as the tall figure stared straight into his eyes.

"Good morning Zero. Are you prepared for our outing?"

Zero frowned and glared back into Kaname's eyes of seduction before replying in a mumble that was still audible.

"Yeah.. sure."

Before Zero could walk out of his appartment, Kaname stopped him.

"Zero, are you able to get those shoes ruined?"

Zero looked at him with a disturbed expression with one eye brow raised in the air.

"Trust me Zero, you'll want to wear something you can get a little dirty in."

Nodding in a cautious confused manner, Zero changed his shoes. When the two got up to the car, Kaname opened the door on the passanger side for Zero. Zero glared at Kaname.

"Oi. I'm not a women!."

Kaname chuckled a little. "I didn't say you were Zero, I am merely a gentleman"

Zero let out a scowl before entering the vehicle.

Kaname heart was beating furiously. Having Zero right next to him, and his scent filling up the car would have made Kaname drive to the nearest hotel and take Zero to make him his, but hating him was the last thing Kaname wanted. As for Zero, the silence was killing him. He decided to look out the window. Zero's eyes grew wide when he saw farm land. 'Just how long have we've been driving!?... Thats it.'

"Um…"

Kaname ears perked when he heard Zero's voice. "Yes Zero? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, uh, Where are we going?"

Kaname smirked. This pissed Zero off a little.

"It's a surprise."

Zero looked at Kaname with pissed confused look with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry Zero. I hope you will like the surprise."

* * *

**…..**

**...**

After parking the car, the two stepped out on a place that appeared to be a horse ranch. After seeing the horses, Kaname had hoped Zero would say something, but the silence between the two only made Kaname's mind tense with worry.'Maybe this place was a bad idea'

When Kaname moved his eyes to sneak a glance at Zero, his eyes shot open in surprise, then smiled as his tense mind slowly became at ease. The end of Zero's lips were slightly curved, and his eyes were open and full of twinkle and shine as though he were a child being taken to an amusement park.

Zero noticed Kaname looking at him, and glanced back. Zero knew what kind of face he was making, be he couldn't contain himself after looking at his most favorite animal. Zero had always wanted to ride one. With much desire and curiosity, Zero just had to ask.

"So Kuran… What are we doing here exactly?"

Kaname smiled widely at Zero.

"Well Zero, I wasn't sure where to take you on our outing, so I thought horseback riding is a good activity for our first course of event. Does this please you?"

"PLEASED? I'M SO EXCI..." Zero blushed a little, and cleared his throat while collecting himself before he replied. "I mean… It's alright I never went horsebacking riding before so…"

Pretending not to notice Zero's burst of excitement, Kaname's unmoving smiling expression continued to look at Zero. "Well then, shall we go?"

Kaname extended his hand out to Zero without any expectation for Zero to even grab it.

Yet again, over and over, Zero never fails to surprise him. Zero out of mere bliss of excitement grabbed hold of Kaname's hand and walked along side with him. To Zero it may be an act of gesture, but Kaname felt like he could die a full man with Zero accepted his hand. 'If holding my hand makes me happy now, I feel as though I could really die if he said he would be mine.'

It was around 3 PM way due past lunch. Though Kaname had expected Zero to be disappointed at the loss of their activity, Zero was growing hungry as well. Their next destination was Lunch at a peaceful restaurant known for their Italian Cuisine.

Zero sat down at their designated table, as did Kaname from him. As much as Zero wanted to look at the menu with ease, he couldn't help but to feel tense by the Kaname's blinkless stares.

Kaname can't stop looking at Zero. He would much rather eat Zero up, then coming to a restaurant. It was almost too good to be real, for Kaname that Zero is right in front of him once more. His Silverlette was so close to him yet so far away.

A few minutes has passed and Kaname finally noticed his stare was making Zero uncomfortable. He relaxed his eyes, then cleared his throat a bit to gain Zero's attention.

(^_^)"So Zero, What do you think of me so far?"

Zero Scoffed a little and let out a sarcastic smirk. "You're now perverted stalker to a civilized Stalker."

Kaname continued to smile "Why thank you Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes a little, and snapped back at Kaname with serious intent.

"Hey Kuran…"

"Yes Zero?"

"Why… Why are you so interested in me in the first place? I'm just a average everyday person with no status or name to live up by… Why me of all people?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Most people would have blushed like a mad man from those 3 simple words of caressed love, but Zero is not most people. Zero just continued to look at Kaname straight in the eye as though it was a matter of fact that he was indeed beautiful.

"So what. There are others probably better looking than I am."

"But you're different Zero."

"Why am I so different Kuran?! Answer me!"

"I love you."

This time Zero did blush with his eyes shot wide open.

"Wh-wh-wha-..."

"I, Kuran Kaname, fell in love with your at first sight Kiryu Zero. From the moment I saw you walking past me at The Walk, I couldn't get you out of my eyes, touch, and mind ('And fangs'). I never felt this way before for anyone else. I'm not usually like this. I wouldn't stopped myself from falling in love with someone ('Especially a human'), but with you it was already too late. I love you Zero, from the bottom of my soul, I love yo-"

"OK OK OK… Sheesh…" Zero turned his head to one side while folding his arms and used his bangs to cover as much of his blushing face as possible. "Ok… Now I know why you were such a perverted stalker." Zero turned his head back to Kaname's direction as he looked down on the table.

"Zero, I know this is a lot to handle, but if it makes you comfortable… we could start out as friends?"

When Zero was finally able to make eye contact with Kaname as soon as his face was cooled down, he saw puppy eyes plastered all over Kaname. If Zero had a weakness, it would be the eyes of abandoned animals wet from the rain.

"F-Fine! But never and I mean NEVER touch me in anyway perverted!"

"Don't worry Zero, that was never my intention ('For now anyway') So, shall we continue with lunch?"

Zero nodded, and Kaname called in the waiter.

Lunch was a little awkward after Kaname's confession, but hunger reigns over all. The two enjoyed the game of 21 questions as they both ate their meal.

"Your Turn Kuran."

"Zero, are you a virgin?"

Zero choked on his spaghetti. Quickly grabbed a glass of water and dosed it down. As soon as he caught his breath, he glared at Kaname's amused face.

"What kind of question is that?! and no perverted stuff!"

"Zero, it was merely a question, and the condition was to not to touch you. Remeber? Now I believe it's your turn to answer?"

Zero gritted his teeth, and continued to glare at Kaname.

"FINE FINE… Look, I never had time for se-.. your know…. Kaname?... Hey Kaname are you listening?"

At that moment in time, Kaname was staring into space, wide eyed with his mouth slightly gaping open. Surely, Kaname expected Zero to have at least a few times. To have in such a pure and untouched state… 'I'll be his first...'

Kaname's thoughts were abrupt be a sudden shake. When kaname looked up, he see's Zero shaking him with a concern expression pasted on his face as he calls his name. Kaname couldn't help smile at this.

"OY, Kuran! What happened! What's with you all of a sudden?!"

"It's nothing Zero, but thank you for worrying for me."

Kaname gave Zero a broad smile, and Zero gave a small smile back. Yet, that small smile disappeared quickly as soon as Zero's phone alarm ringing. It was time.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

Not being able to see Zero's face because of soft silver bangs was frustrating, but Kaname could sense the change in Zero's emotion.

"Sorry, Kuran. I have to go."

"Wait, I'll drive you. Where to-"

"NO NEED! I mean… I can get there by myself. I'll see you later Kuran. Thanks for today."

Zero suddenly left, leaving Kaname still confused and curious.

'Where would Zero be going? And... and why did he makes such a face?'

Kaname's instincts were telling him to follow Zero, but Kaname wanted to trust Zero and decided to wait until Zero could tell him self. One day.

* * *

**Zero**

* * *

_**Ring Ring Ring…**_

_**Ring Ri-**_

"Hello?... Yeah… I'm on my way…."

* * *

**DONE LOL**

**:)**

**.Lots of bugs... Will be fixed later.**


End file.
